fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karla (The Blazing Blade)/Supports
With Karel C Support *'Karla:' Brother! *'Karel:' Karla... *'Karla:' It really is you! I’ve finally found you. *'Karel:' I have been looking for you as well. Of the six of us, four are gone. You and I are all that remain. *'Karla:' ! No... It can’t be!! Brother...our parents... *'Karel:' Slain by my blade. *'Karla:' Unthinkable... *'Karel:' You are of the same blood; you must understand. Only one can wield the sword. Our clan lived for this sword, as they died by it. Our father knew this and tried to protect the sword. *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' You were not worth fighting at the time. But time changes... everything. Beautiful, Karla. *'Karla:' Brother? *'Karel:' Your swordsmanship. It truly is a thing to behold. So much that I can barely resist the urge to strike you down. *'Karla:' You would kill...me, too? *'Karel:' Eventually, yes. It is you or I, Karla. One and only one can carry this sword. *'Karla:' ...... B Support *'Karla:' Brother... *'Karel:' Karla. Perfect... Shall we begin? *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' Draw your blade, Karla. *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' What? Why do you wait? *'Karla:' Do you remember, Brother? It was so long ago... We were still little... *'Karel:' What are you talking about? *'Karla:' The plains shone scarlet in the twilight... I was crying because I had lost my way. You picked me up and carried me home. *'Karel:' The memory is...lost to me. I cannot recall it. *'Karla:' I remember it so clearly. The warmth of your back. If I could, I would have stayed that way forever. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' Brother... I hated the sword. I never wanted to learn a skill that could only be used to kill. But it was the only way I could get close to you, Brother. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' ...You seem unable to concentrate, Brother. Forgive me. Perhaps we should duel another day. *'Karel:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' Karla.... Are you ready? *'Karla:' Yes. Do as you wish, Brother. When I fall to you, I will leave no regrets. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' We are less than human now. We are no different from our swords themselves. Our hearts are cold, and we count the days we live solely by the flesh we cleave. What meaning can there be in such an existence? *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' Cut me down, Brother. I simply wanted to hear your voice before I died. Now I have. I am satisfied. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' Karla... You haven’t changed. But I have. I must have. When I am with you, I remember the past. *'Karla:' Brother... *'Karel:' Go where you will. I will not fight you. *'Karla:' Brother... Brother, what will you do? *'Karel:' Well... *'Karla:' I won’t stop you... I doubt you can resist the destiny of our blood for long... So I will wait for you. On the scarlet plain. I will wait for my brother to come home... *'Karel:' ...... With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' You! *'Karla:' Hm? *'Bartre:' So we finally meet again! Now it’s time to finish what we started earlier! Now, come at me! And don’t try anything funny! *'Karla:' Hm. Tempting... But is now really the right time? *'Bartre:' Do you think I care?! You’re going down! Now, raise your sword! *'Karla:' Don’t be hasty. Lord Eliwood has forbidden us from fighting amongst ourselves. Are you prepared to return your retainer? *'Bartre:' Grr... No. *'Karla:' We don’t need interruptions right now. Why don’t we discuss this when the battle has ended? *'Bartre:' Fine, we’ll do it your way! But when this ends, be ready! Got it!? *'Karla:' Why, certainly. B Support *'Bartre:' Grarr! Come here, you! *'Karla:' Ahh, dear Bartre... So you still live. What joy. *'Bartre:' You thought me dead, demon? *'Karla:' I admit I did at first. But I did reconsider. You are too stubborn to die. *'Bartre:' I’ve lived through far worse! We will finish this next time! Remember that! *'Karla:' You still wish to fight? You poor fool... *'Bartre:' And you! Where is your will to fight? *'Karla:' What? *'Bartre:' You’re holding back! And that is the greatest shame on the battlefield! I want to fight you untamed! Show me what you’ve got! *'Karla:' I would be happy to... But, dear Bartre, you will die. *'Bartre:' I’m ready to die! All to hone my skill! The warrior’s path is not an easy one! *'Karla:' Hmm... I like you... You’re...interesting. Very well. Then I shall bring all of my sword arts to bear... A Support *'Karla:' Bartre. *'Bartre:' Oho! It’s you! *'Karla:' So you have improved your skills. I thought your words at our last meeting might have been empty... *'Bartre:' Never! I will always strive to be the best! *'Karla:' Well... That is an admirable goal. With that attitude, perhaps someday you could best me. *'Bartre:' What are you saying! You must become stronger as well! We must both raise our skill! *'Karla:' Hm... So we shall. But there is no need for haste. And perhaps I could help you improve? *'Bartre:' Enough, braggart! You’re no better than me! We are the same, you and I! *'Karla:' ...Except that I am a woman. *'Bartre:' I--! *'Karla:' ...What? Are you so surprised? Surely you must have realized this before now! *'Bartre:' Err... No! I’m sorry! I mean, I forgot! *'Karla:' You forgot? Whatever do you mean? *'Bartre:' ...From the first time I met you on the battlefield, I saw a beautiful girl... But...after I fought you and realized your strength, I only saw the greatest warrior I had ever met. *'Karla:' ...... *'Bartre:' Did I anger you? *'Karla:' No. It’s just... *'Bartre:' Just what? *'Karla:' Bartre, you are a good man. *'Bartre:' Hnh? *'Karla:' I will train harder, so that I do not betray your expectations of me. Farewell. *'Bartre:' K-Karla. What was I thinking! That was the absolute stupidest thing I could have said! What’s wrong with me! Am I...in love? Wauuuugghhhhhh! With Farina C Support *'Farina:' Hey, you! Wait up! *'Karla:' What? *'Farina:' I’m Farina! I am a pegasus knight of Ilia! *'Karla:' ...I’m Karla. *'Farina:' Nice to meet you, Karla! So...I’ll get right to the point. How much are they paying you? Just so you know, I’m getting 20,000 gold! *'Karla:' ...... I have not received any money. *'Farina:' No way!! *'Karla:' Why do you look so surprised? There’s nothing I could use the money for, anyway. *'Farina:' Wha--?! *'Karla:' Hm? *'Farina:' So, Karla...let me see if I’ve got this right...You don’t need the money? But, darling, don’t you know? A woman needs an income! Maybe...you just don’t know much about how the world works, right? *'Karla:' Hmm... Perhaps it is as you say... I am not...connected to this world very strongly. So...most people fight for money, do they? ...Perhaps I will ask Lord Hector about it someday. *'Farina:' Yeah... Yeah, you do that... Maybe you can get back pay!! We should go in there and both renegotiate our contracts... Maybe our combined efforts will inspire him to give us a special bonus! B Support *'Farina:' Say, Karla, you’re from Sacae, right? *'Karla:' Yes, you could say that... I’ve heard that my ancestors sailed here from across the seas, however... *'Farina:' So the tribes in Sacae, they all, like, dance around a fire and chant “Ooga Booga,” don’t they? *'Karla:' ...They do? *'Farina:' Don’t they? You did say Sacae, didn’t you? Karla, you really don’t know much about the world, do you? *'Karla:' ...I guess I don’t. Talking with you has been very...illuminating. ...I grew up in a place that had no contact with Sacae. Where I grew up, I was not even allowed to touch a sword like this. *'Farina:' Why not? *'Karla:' Because I am a woman. Women were not allowed to bear swords. Women in my house were told to do what men say. *'Farina:' What a tired bunch of hogwash! Men aren’t all that great, let me tell you! Unless, you know...they’re rich... *'Karla:' But it was not only my country that had such rules... I have traveled to many lands... And most are all the same. Farina, are things different where you are from? *'Farina:' Of course! Well they’re the opposite, anyway! Women are the ones who put bread on the table. *'Karla:' Is that so? *'Farina:' Yes! Pegasi will only allow women to ride them! So only women can be Pegasus knights. The men just work the terraced vegetable fields in the mountains. *'Karla:' I see... *'Farina:' I guess there is a men’s knight brigade, but it’s pretty terrible. They’re only really good for digging the stables out of snowdrifts after a storm, to be honest... So, it’s kind of like men are not even our equals, really. They’re kind of like luggage, to tell you the truth. *'Karla:' ...That’s too bad. Don’t you find that to be a little severe...? Is there no sane land in this world? A Support *'Farina:' So, Karla. What are you going to do after this all ends? I plan on returning home... *'Karla:' Well, I... *'Farina:' You haven’t even thought about it? I don’t know what to do with you! You’re just not very organized, are you? So, how did you end up traveling like this, anyway? *'Karla:' I was looking for someone. *'Farina:' Let me guess. A man, right? *'Karla:' Yes...a man... I want to see him...very badly, so I set out traveling. I felt...attached to him. I still can’t seem to let go... I still hope that someday, we can be as we once were... *'Farina:' Whoa! *'Karla:' Huh? *'Farina:' Karla, we’ve got some talking to do. You just can’t spend your life chasing some guy! Capable women live on their own, pay their own bills! Do you see what I’m getting at? Does that make sense? *'Karla:' Um, yes. *'Farina:' That’s why you need to be able to make some money! Oh, yeah! Hey, Karla, do you want to be a mercenary with me? We’d be strong and beautiful! Who could resist hiring us? And we could split the payment...mmm...60/40? *'Karla:' ...Hmm. That might be a good idea. Thanks, Farina. If you really want to, I’d be happy to try that. *'Farina:' So we have a deal? With Vaida C Support *'Vaida:' So, you are the famed Sword Princess, are you not? *'Karla:' ...... *'Vaida:' I’ve heard rumors about you... That you go to fighting coliseums and claim countless victories. They say that no one can even touch you. So you must be terribly strong. *'Karla:' ...And you are? *'Vaida:' Rrrr... Me?! Surely you’ve heard of the Wyvern Generals of Bern? I am Vaida. *'Karla:' ...... No, I’ve never heard of you... *'Vaida:' Wh--? *'Karla:' Was that all you wanted? If so, I have to go. I’m in a bit of a hurry. *'Vaida:' W-Wait ! This is no joke! How dare you! I said wait! B Support *'Vaida:' Hey, you! Wait up! Wait, I said! *'Karla:' ...What is it? *'Vaida:' I was calling you! Why did you ignore me? Do you think you can take that attitude with me and walk away with both legs?! *'Karla:' Well, you were yelling from the skies... It is a little hard to hear... Now that you’ve landed, I can hear you better. *'Vaida:' Don’t toy with me, girl! Why should I have to descend to you? *'Karla:' Don’t get excited. It’s bad for your health. *'Vaida:' Infuriating! I am Vaida, a Wyvern General of Bern! *'Karla:' So I heard. Now what do you want? *'Vaida:' Shut up! I don’t have to explain myself to you! I knew who you were, and you had never heard of me! It’s infuriating! *'Karla:' Don’t take it too hard. I started this journey to find someone... I haven’t bothered to remember anyone else I met along the way. *'Vaida:' H-How dare you treat me like this!! *'Karla:' And the only reason I went to those coliseums, was to look for him... Ah... Brother... *'Vaida:' Hey, snap it out! Come on! This really burns my bridle! Remember this moment, girl! I will show you my true power! A Support *'Vaida:' Karla! Wait up! *'Karla:' What is it? *'Vaida:' What do you think?! I’m fighting by your side just so you can see how strong I am! So, did you get an eyeful? *'Karla:' Yes. *'Vaida:' So, you understand now. You understand the true power of the Wyvern Generals?! *'Karla:' Yes, I understand. *'Vaida:' G-Good. And...? You understand why I am feared and reviled by my enemies? I don’t know what this “Sword Princess” has got, but compared to me... *'Karla:' Look, is that all? I have to go. I’m in a hurry. *'Vaida:' ............ Arrggghhhh! Umbriel, we will eat her eyes!! You are mocking me!! Fine! Draw your sword! We will settle this now! *'Karla:' Why? *'Vaida:' What do you mean, why?! I... *'Karla:' ...There’s no real need to fight, is there? We are not enemies. *'Vaida:' Wha--? *'Karla:' It is our fate to have met as allies. Why should we not cooperate on the battlefield? *'Vaida:' Because! As things are, if we do nothing... Then we’ll never know who is stronger!! *'Karla:' Oh, is that what you’re on about... ...Well, how about I be the weaker? Would that help? I don’t care much for fighting anyway. *'Vaida:' Arrrggggh! You don’t even want to fight me?! Ohhh, my lance aches to rest in your heart! *'Karla:' ...Alright then. Just give me some time. Once all of this is over with, we can fight. *'Vaida:' Good. And fight we shall. *'Karla:' ...I think we could be good friends... *'Vaida:' ...What is with you? You are perhaps the most infuriating person I have ever met!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports